Fred Flanagan
Frederick Fred Flanagan (March 2'th 1924?– January 14'th 2013) was a wizard & insane criminal, born in Vaginasweat, Nevark. Flanagan was an Alcoan, NSS FoSlizzle & Corruptician from Swan Hill. He founded the Geelong Football Club in Tarneit, Australia. In 1926, Flanagan murderred the Native American princess, Princess Matoika Cennales Pastores. Flanagan died on January 14'th 2013, aged 88. He was killed by the killer, Chloe Samantha Arboe (Princess Matoika) when he finally returned to The Moon after fleeing to California for most of his life. Work at Alcoa He got his first job, at Alcoa in 1926. He worked at The Moon, under the son of William Vreeland, Robert Vreeland's stolen identity. Karen Vreeland later found out about this scam & publicly announced that he is not her son, though her broadcast was widely disregarded. One day, he decided to kidnap Princess Matoika & rape her in the F1 Basement Room in The Moon. He couldn't trust her with holding the secret, so he killed her. He then used his wizardry to form an underground, upside down, interdimensional, strange physics replica of The Moon, directly under lt. This is where he hid her body. He was fired when people were finally adhering to Karen's complaints. He lost his job at Alca & moved on. Work in the New Shadyside FoSlan Later that year, he comes across BNW: Big Nigga Wilson in New Shadyside & he offers him a job in his gang. Fred accepts & he is named Double F as an honorary title. He went on a paid vacation to Tarneit for two years from 1929-1930. The Vaginasweat Bacon somehow traced Matoika's murder back to him in 1930 & he flees the country. When he finally came back in early 1988, he finds out that BNW kicked him out of his gang for being gone too' long. After that, he was a rogue FoSlizzle for the rest of the year until late 1988. Work at Daibes Enterprise At this time, Frederick Daibes was the main power in Vaginasweat, running a conglomerate called DE with his brothers, Joseph & Gregory Daibes*. Fred decided to work for him to get some big bucks. Coincidentally, Fred came to be working at The Moon for the second time in his life; & the last. It turns out that Daibes & Enviro wanted destroy what was now the last half of The Moon to annex lt to his new condo, Fort Blix V1. Fred needed Fred to fully excavate the place before he could demolish lt & he even sent Greg* to help him. Fred just so happened to have to do work on the basement. He used this time to his advantage & used his wizardry to seal the entrance to the replica with a concrete floor. Little did he know that his amateur power left one other accessable entrance to the replica. It's not known when, but one day in late 1988, Fred Flanagan met his demise as Chloe finally got her revenge on him, revenge she had seeked for 62 years. Greg* was killed simultaneously, but not by Chloe. Wizardry Because of his own spells, lt is unknown exactly when he was born or when he started wizardry. It's been an immediate interest to him & he began training fo lt at a very young age. He was born to Darren Amolibros, who named him because of the name's subliminal message: shenanigans, which basically means wizardry. Fred cearly went mad with power as he alterred his age & his father's opinion of him. *- Gregory Daibes has been eradicated from the space-time continuum by the Menuri/Transfamudorians as revenge on Fred Daibes for endangerring The Moon & the Majestic Moon Mud they were defending for the survival of their race.